


The Air Crisp

by DeeshYeet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Australia, Gen, Landscape, Mount Buffalo, Mountains, Nature, Original Nonfiction, Spiritual, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeshYeet/pseuds/DeeshYeet
Summary: A vignette I wrote for my English Homework about Mount Buffalo :)





	The Air Crisp

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually part of my English homework for this week, I was assigned by my teacher (shout out to Mrs. McNaught who will 100% never see this post) to do a vignette about any Australian landscape of my choice. I chose Mount Buffalo because its about 3 hours away and I remember visiting there a few winters back. 
> 
> Also I have a feeling I wasn't supposed to turn it philosophical and have a more "water is wet, grass is green" approach but who cares?

The summit, the air crisp with only the freshest Mount Buffalo could possibly spare. Standing there sunset not far off on the horizon, saving the last few shreds of daylight, it felt special, it was special, there are very few times throughout the history of life where man can look out at new wondrous unforgiving territory and feel at ease even less so in the world today. Yet standing where i was, the breeze swiftly sailing through the trees, the sounds of the bush spiraling into a harmonious banquet of flora and fauna interwoven with this tranquil land, it instilled a sense of hunger, hunger for the stories and memories passed down and lost through our dear foe that is time. This land with its bountiful plain and seemingly endless sky will inevitably succeed me one day, like it has many others that rock, the very mountain that has appeared and seen many a moon will stay until it too will go, even so the beauty shall remain, the air crisp and Mount Buffalo standing tall because nothing can ever shake an image so pure that touches and imprints us in the depths of our hearts.


End file.
